


【Timjay】提姆和杰森都不會承認他們有點喜歡這魔法

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, TimJay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 杰森中了變成魅魔的魔法，下身多了個濕淋淋的入口，他的男友提姆當然樂意協助他解咒。PWP，沒有邏輯，純開個車，一發完





	【Timjay】提姆和杰森都不會承認他們有點喜歡這魔法

夜晚，睡房內。

 

「所以，你現在是惡魔？因為某個瘋子魔法師的瘋狂魔法。」，提姆挑著眉問，從下而上看向杰森，視線從那兩條壓制著他的大腿，掃到凸出的褲襠，掃到那排精壯的腹肌，掃到背後那對蝙蝠似的薄翼和尖長幼細的尾巴，又掃過了飽滿的胸肌，然後定睛在杰森的臉和他頭上那兩隻山羊角。

 

「沒全對。」，杰森舔著唇點了點他男友的鼻尖，「是魅魔，滿腦子都想吞精液的魅魔，而解咒方法恰好也會吞下最愛的人的精液。」，說著，他故意以跨下磨蹭提姆也起了反應的凸起，讓對方隔著布料來感受他濕得一塌糊塗的下體，「用這裡。」，他說。

 

提姆抽了口涼氣，雙手相當誠實地放到對方胸膛上搓揉，而語氣卻相當正經且認真地說：「好吧，我想我了解眼下情況了，這是個相當逼切的問題，需要我們立即把它解決。你身體哪裡有感覺到不舒服嗎？」

 

「雞巴超級硬，心跳超級快，而突然多出來的入口超級濕，我想那邊是在舉行首次試用的下水禮，然後一看到你，後面那根尾巴就止不住搖晃，煩得要命，我快要把它斬下來裝到車前當雨撥了。」，杰森說著，禮尚往來地在提姆的胸膛上留下幾道指痕，並以指尖挑撥其中一邊的乳頭。

 

「那聽起來真糟糕，介意我進行觸診嗎？」，話是這麼說，但提姆在說話期間已經摸到杰森屁股上，一隻手輕輕以指間夾了夾尾巴根部，又圈著來回搓揉，長著黑色絨毛的皮膚包裹著薄薄的一層血肉，很輕易就能摸到其骨骼。

 

杰森踡著腳趾低低罵了聲「操」，並為他以前有意無意踩到過的一切生物的尾巴道歉——他今天對這部位有多敏感有著充分的理解了。

 

從根部一直往上摸到尾巴尖，愈是往上杰森便愈後仰得厲害，一雙蝠翼不斷撲動，提姆一邊觀察著他的反應，一邊撚著愛心箭頭似的尾巴尖，杰森雙手像騎馬般揪緊了身下提姆的襯衫，夾緊了腿閉上眼呻吟起來。

 

「看來這是個相當敏感的地方呢。」，提姆說著，並得到杰森兩顆寫著「廢話」的白眼，他訕笑了幾聲，坐了起身並推了推杰森的肩膀，「介意換一個姿勢，讓我了解一下其他地方的狀況嗎？」

 

「小提米你這口吻到底有完沒完……」，杰森咕噥著，並任著對方擺弄，乖乖躺到床上，頭枕在枕頭上，背對著提姆，包裹在黑色布料內的屁股翹高，兩瓣屁股肉上方中間長出來的尾巴輕輕在空中晃了晃。

 

「這是件重要的事，我用認真的語調來處理有什麼不對。」，提姆撅著嘴狡辯，並勾著杰森的內褲往下拉，在發現杰森下身多出了個粉紅色的女穴，且流水流得和脫下來的內褲牽起了銀絲時，小小地驚呼了聲。

 

杰森發誓，提姆的「哇哦」是世界上十大最可愛的聲音之一。

 

提姆的手指試探性地往那肉縫摸了摸，而杰森立即就打了個顫，快感沖得他差點整個人都差點彈了起來，他不知是因為他二十多年都未曾有過這個器官，所以第一次被摸的反應便如此大，還是魔術在作怪……他覺得是後者。自靈魂中湧上來的愉快，令提姆憋不住臉上古怪笑容，只見他咬著唇，以修剪整齊的指甲，像彈琴撥弦靠來回騷刮著穴口，得到杰森一聲疊一聲的呻吟。

 

「杰森，你這裏好敏感。」，提姆親了親杰森的耳廓，「我還沒把手指放進去呢。」，說著，他便把食指和中指插進陰道，在杰森驚喘時在內轉了個圈，那對蝠翼撲騰得像快要飛起來，本就濕漉漉的通道又噴出了股液體。滿臉笑容的提姆一邊舔著杰森的耳朵，一邊以手指操著那小穴。

 

「它會吸我的手指，真可愛。」，提姆在杰森耳邊留下這個評價，在杰森側過頭瞪眼過來時，停下手，歪著頭認真地說：「可是，光是手指你就已經快上天般，等會我插進去時你會不會中風？」

 

「你才中風！」，面紅耳赤的杰森沒好氣地罵著，「會猝死的那個是你，今天睡夠六小時了沒？」

 

提姆挑眉，把對方的話語當作戰書收下了，手指比方才兇狠地抽插，同時他捏著杰森的尾巴不懷好意地笑了，一邊搓著它一邊往穴裏增加指數，兩邊夾擊下潰不成軍的杰森語無倫次地咒罵著，用讚美的語調。

 

壓著杰森腦袋使其側著，提姆和他交換了個長長的親吻，並在唇舌交纏時，執行了他的邪惡計劃——把杰森敏感的尾巴，捅進他同樣敏感的女穴內，併發出的新奇且強烈的快感讓杰森腦袋空白了數秒，只能循著柔軟的尾巴在陰道進出的節奏大聲呻吟，藍眼彌漫著生理淚水，一直沒被照顧到的陰莖翹得老高，隨時射出來也不意外。

 

看到奇襲得到如此驕人成效，提姆得意地哼笑了幾聲，抽插間把尾巴愈推愈進。杰森下意識想甩尾逃開這溫熱的包圍，但得到的只是自己穴道被毛茸茸的東西攪了個圈的感覺，爽得他不禁想要夾緊，卻又刺激到尾巴的掙扎，幾回下來，他已經快要崩潰，感覺像有條蟒蛇鑽進了陰道。

 

「嗚、拿出來…哈啊……提寶……別再玩了……」，杰森求饒道，臀部左右晃著想要逃開。

 

「不行。」，提姆想也不想便拒絕，並拍打著森杰森亂晃的屁股。

 

「暴君！」，杰森咬牙切齒地罵著，「長了張……嗚啊！可愛的臉的…嗯、混帳暴君……！」

 

「嗯哼。」，不置可否的提姆哼了哼，並沿著他愛人泛著汗水的後背往上親吻，最後在他頸側留下牙印，手掌摸到小杰森上安撫著，套弄著柱身，又輕輕搓著囊袋，透明的液體一直在頂端流出，本就在臨界線的杰森，沒幾下就被弄上高潮，白濁噴髒了提姆指掌間。

 

胸膛上下急促起伏著，杰森瞇著眼抓過提姆的手，一根根手指的舔掉自己的精液，並在提姆把他濕淋淋的尾巴抽出來時，發出一聲聲的輕哼。

 

「進來。」，杰森命令道，重回自由的尾巴撓著提姆的褲襠。

 

「恭依從命。」，提姆欣然答應，並把礙事的內褲脫掉後丟得老遠。

 

提姆的姆指扣在杰森的穴口兩側，拉開來露出紅豔豔的嫩肉，然後扶著興奮得亂吐口水的小提米，緩緩推了進去，龜頭一寸寸撐大了甬道。同是插入式性行為，但感覺又與過往的肛交迴然不同，興許是魔法的緣故，杰森這初嘗人事的部位不覺半點的疼痛，只是下意識收縮著，緊緊吸著提姆的陰莖。

 

整根都進去後，兩人都不禁呼了了口氣。提姆一開始只是小幅度地進出，適應良好的穴道順從著一張一吸，來去幾回，在杰森難耐不滿的哼聲中加大動作，最後大開大合地抽插起來，噗滋噗滋的水聲不絕於耳，性別錯配的處女血混著淫水流了出來，紅著臉的提姆低頭看著，心下又冒起了個問題。

 

「杰森杰森。」，腰繼續動著，提姆趴在杰森背上喚著對方的名字，得到對方迷迷蒙蒙的回應後，才繼續問下去：「你說你裏面會不會有子宮啊？」，語氣天真無辜得像每早問杰森今天早餐有沒有火腿奄列般。

 

「提米…啊啊、提米……」，杰森根本沒聽清提姆問的混話。

 

提姆撅著嘴，盯著杰森的後腦勺好一會兒，最後還是忍下了揪著杰森頭髮追問這念頭，放過了他那爽得滿嘴髒話與讚美、腦袋已經一塌糊塗的戀人。只是問題不問不代表不存在，更無法讓世界第二厲害的偵探放棄探究，為了確認那器官會不會存在，下身便動得更加厲害，想要捅得更深、更深，勃起的陰莖愈漸粗長，接著在抽送間，龜頭好像頂到了什麼。

 

杰森大叫一聲，帶著哭腔直喊著痛，右腳往後連蹬了數下想把提姆踢開，提姆只得按著他後慌忙道歉，並放緩了動作，注意著角度及深度，別再捅到什麼不該碰的地方。

 

幾番抽插下，杰森又再軟下了身，左手揪緊了枕頭，發出沙啞柔軟的呻吟，腰忍不住輕晃，尾巴圈著提姆沒插進來的柱身套弄著，而自己的小杰森則交給了自己的右手。

 

提姆感覺自己快要射了，在血液全湧向下半身的時候，腦袋仍艱難地轉動著，他在思考內射的懷孕機率，想著杰森所中的魔法包不包括這項奇蹟，想著外射的話解咒又該怎麼辦，然而他還沒想出個了然時，就被對方一句「射進來」的呢喃槍斃了所有其他的行動方案，欣然同意對方的提議的他快速地動著腰，最後射了在裏面，精液噴在裏頭的感覺讓杰森蝠翼一僵，接著他也高潮了。

 

停在裏面緩了一會後，提姆才把柱身拔了出來，觀察著那紅腫的穴口一張一合的，卻沒有半點精液流了出來，想來，這是魔法的效果。

 

杰森翻了個身，把大腿勾在提姆肩背上，把人往下拉。提姆放鬆了力度跟著往下倒，並在對方示意下，爬上了一點，扶著杰森的臉頰，閉上眼深深地親了下去。

 

提姆和杰森都不會承認他們有點喜歡這魔法。

  
  
  


＜完＞

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 關於不會寫出來、實際上也未必存在的if懷孕後續：
> 
> 1）
> 
> 幾炮下來杰鳥都變不回去，累得要死的他們只好睡醒後去尋求幫助，然後發現因為懷孕了，得把崽生了才變得回人類。
> 
> 「操……那生下來的還是不是人類？」，杰森一臉這世界不科學的臉喃喃地說道。  
> 「是什麼都沒關係。」，喜當爹的提姆摟著杰森說。  
> 「有關係啊！那是隻長著蝙蝠翼山羊角尖尾巴的崽！我們怎養啊？他學校又唸什麼？X學院嗎？」  
> 「他背後有蝙蝠翼，而我們背後有著一大隻姓韋恩的蝙蝠，他兩個爸爸一個是總裁一個是紅頭罩，所有圍著他的叔叔姨姨全是義警、超英、總之都是些了不起的人。為什麼會認為養不起？」，提姆挑眉，「就不過是真正的惡魔崽，你想想，達米安都能在社會中存活了，你肚子裏的又怎可能不可以？」
> 
> 杰森覺得提姆的話好像有什麼不對但又好像很有道理。
> 
>  
> 
> 2）
> 
> 杰森懷孕三個月後，提姆就堅持天天跟肚子講話，天天都向他未出生的孩子安利他喜歡的每一部作品，從魔戒到星戰，又從銀翼殺手到盜墓迷城，再從POKEMON到變形金剛。
> 
> 別人家的胎教是莫札特，他們家的胎教是各種遊戲和電影的配樂。
> 
> 看著正在對著自己肚子，就dnd與pf的各自優劣喋喋不休的提姆，杰森覺得生下來的一定是頭小魔怪，在各種意義上。
> 
> 七個月很快過去。在產房陪同接生的提姆看著剛生出來的孩子，用精靈語喃喃著說了些什麼，而初生嬰兒瞬間就大哭起來，手往提姆的方向揮舞。
> 
> 提姆驚喜地大叫：「杰森！我覺得他認得出我的聲音！或者是他聽懂了精靈語！」
> 
> 「被你嘮煩了在叫你閉嘴呢……」，躺在分娩台上疲憊的杰森翻了個大白眼。
> 
> ───────
> 
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957493)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
